Breaking through the surface
by Volleyball-star39
Summary: When everything seems to be coming to a down fall in Tally's life she meets someone that might be able to help her through all of it and make it out alright.


**This is a new uglies story and I'm sorry if I've gotten anything wrong in this. It happens in after Zane dies in the Specials, so I hope you like it.**

* * *

I couldn't handle seeing Zane's body that I used to love not that long ago.

I had shared everything with him including my love life. **(Not including David, I mean they kissed and had some passion toward each other, but I think Zane and Tally's love is better.)**

I quickly leaped onto my hoverboard and was traveling at a speed of 45 clicks a second.

My suroundings were changing around me at a quick pace and before anything else happened I was traveling in the forest to the area where the wardens had first caught me.

I abruptly stopped my hoverboard and peered around my back to find the path that I had just traveled.

I slowly moved my hand up to the switch that turned my skinetta link on and was quickly overwhelmed by three different voices.

"Shay?" I questioned into the skinetta link.

The entire line went fully silent and then Shay's voice broke through the silence.

"Yes, Tally-wa?"

"Sorry if I left in a rush, but you know how I was feeling rig-."

I was abruptly cut off by the sound of more hoverboard lifters heading in my direction.

I quickly peered around the small clearing, searchng from where the noise had been coming from and then I saw them.

Three hoverboards were quickly gaining on my position and then two of them broke away from the first hoverboard.

I couldn't see the rider, were they wearing sneak suits?

"Hm," I wispered under my breath,"Are they?"

The hoverboard was about ten feet away from me and then it finally stopped.

I turned my infared on and then I could see a figure standing on top of the board.

They moved their arms up to their head and pulled off the hood of their sneak suit and they were extremely clear now.

I turned off my infared and was staring into the eyes of David.

"Hm," I said silently under my breath," I wonder where they came from and whose on them."

The hoverboards were closing in on my area quickly.

His hair was rufled and dirty and so were his clothes.

"Tally." David replied in his voice that I remembered so well.

"David."

"I'm sorry about your friend, Zane?"

"Yeah. You cured Shay and the other Cutters, right?"

"Yeah, sorry about that if you still needed them for something."

"It's fine." I replied in a demanding voice that was full of sharp razors.

David backed off a few feet and then something loud erupted from behind David.

I was staring at zillions of dust particles floating in the air from where the explosion of a building had just occurred.

Flames were licking up into the dust and spurting out of it.

"W-what was that?" I replied, my voice somewhat shakey.

"Hospital."

"God dammitt!" I replied and turned the skinneta back on and was once again overwhelmed by voices, but this time there were more.

"Good. Shay, where are you now?"

"Heading into the forest where you disappeared."

"Okay." I replied and then something hit me with a huge force.

I looked in the direction that the force had come from and arrow like things were shooting out from the forest.

So David's plan was to take me out and then do what.

"Why? Why take me out when I'm the only one who can stop the war?"

"I'm not doing a thing to you."

"Really, then where are these things coming from?" I asked, pulling the strange arrow like thing out of my side and then I noticed that it wasn't an arrow, but it was a needle like thing.

My breathing began to heavy and the air was flowing in and out of my body at a slower pace now.

My eyes began drooping and my entire body seemed to collapse from underneath me.

I could feel my body numb and it was freefalling to the ground limply and then something caught it.

My body was being hauled back up again by two arms and then I could feel wind rushing through my hair.

The temples in my head were pumping fast from the loss of blood from me and I finally gave into a giant see of unconciousness and easily went along with it.

* * *

**Okay, this is only chapter one and trust me, I'll try and update this as soon as I can.**

**-OneLeft-**


End file.
